moderato in D minor
by la Domkova
Summary: the first time i heard this song I though: "Oh My! This one is perfect for Snape!!!" READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!


**Moderato in D minor**

For him Christmas wasn't very different from the other days. Perhaps the only difference was that there weren't lessons and few students stayed at Hogwards, and each Christmas was a repetition of the preceding: a quick breakfast in his chamber; a book to read before the fireplace; the walks through the hallways, to make sure that no student breaks the rules. Then there was the lunch in Great Hall, that he would have avoided gladly, and his colleagues' chats and the laughers of the students, whom spoke about their gifts. The last time that he had received a Christmas gift had been in his second year: in whole the family, only his grandmother remembered about him. Dead she, his parents almost forgotten to have a son. Not that he minded it: he wouldn't have never dreamed to go around with one of those horrifying hand-made sweater like Arthur Weasley!

He then saw her, going toward him between the other members of the Golden Trio: the three teenagers laughed and talked cheerfully, regardless of his presence. When they passed near him, she smiled at him and wished him a Merry Christmas. He grunted something and went farther, decided to give her a detention as soon as the lessons would have started again. No, he didn't hate her, on the contrary, but that's why he didn't bear to see her: how dare she, a muggleborn, smile at him in that way?! Didn't she know that a so meaningless gesture would have only fooled him?!

" But she doesn't know what you feel for her, fool!"

He yelled at his own reflection in a mirror, and seeing embarrassment for his own feelings, he shook his head and went farther.

_Vigilia di Natale,_

_un giorno come altri,_

_una tazza di latte caldo e_

_nessun regalo da scartare._

_Auguri professore e_

_felice anno nuovo,_

_d'un tratto un indecifrabile_

_imbarazzo colmava i suoi occhi._

* * *

Great Hall was a party of red ribbons, green branches and towering Christmas-trees and the other Professors were decorating them: the Charms Professor asked him if he would wanted to help them, and he replied saying that such frivolities didn't concern him. The school's ghosts rose from the floor singing in choir, their hoarse voices sounded like wind through the reeds. Trying to escape from that Christmas air, the Professor went back in his chamber, took a heavy cloak and went to Hogsmeade.

But in the village his mood didn't improve: green and red, gold and silver and blue festoons were suspended to the buildings and in each house or shop sparkle a Christmas-tree; in a stable had been prepared even a living crib! The children pulled their parents from Zonko's, to Honeydukes, to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to buy gifts and candies. Soon also the village-Christmas card made him sick.

And see all that happy people disheartened him and for the frustration he took points from a group of fifth year, ten each.

_Vigilia di Natale_

_e i cori polifonici_

_trainati dal vento,_

_sii laudato oh Mio Signore._

_Gli addobbi per le strade, _

_i presepi viventi,_

_d'un tratto un senso di sconforto_

_misto a frustrazione, colmava i suoi occhi._

* * *

Gone back at Hogwards, he locked himself in his chamber. In that special period of the year his loneliness weighed him much, above all now that he had understood to have.... feelings for one of his students. This was wrong, he knew it: goodness, he could be her father! Moreover such teacher-student relationships were disliked, both in the Wizarding world and the Muggle world. Besides he was not even a good-looking man: even if he were able to open his heart, surely she would reject him. He wouldn't blame her, would him? For seven years he had been her nemesis, he had found nonexistent faults in her work, and he had often gave her detention or taken points from her only because she was herself. He had hurt her feelings often.

However he too had feelings. He too was a human being. The others just forgot this. As any other man, he felt the need to have somebody near, somebody that greets him with a smile and a warm embrace when the lessons were over. Somebody that moves away the everyday fatigue.

Somebody that makes him feel loved.

_Ed avrebbe voluto_

_trovare al suo fianco_

_una compagna premurosa _

_e amabile._

_Ed avrebbe voluto_

_sentire il calore_

_di un altro corpo sotto_

_le coperte._

* * * 

Putting down the glass on the table, he got up and looked out: a white blanket of snow covered everything; even the sunset was white, announcing cold for the next day. And to contrast so much whiteness there was the bare trees' skeletal shapes. A depressing view for his depressed mood. Perfect.

He glanced absently at the books in the shelf, many of which with time worn-out cover: he took one at random, and opened it; he looked the words without see them while his thoughts and his feelings whirled in his mind. Trying to escape the depression and the dissatisfaction that oppressed him. He closed the book with an impatient gesture and left the placid quiet of his apartments once more to go in the staff room: it wasn't a good idea because once left the dungeons, he met her again, this time with a girl. She smiled him once more greeting him; he didn't answer, but he tightened his lips. While he went off, he heard the other girl giggle:

" Ehy, are you sure to be all right, Hermione? You must have high fever if you have had the gut to greet Snape. "

" It's because I am so happy, Ginny! Now I tell you what is happened, but promise me to tell to no one.... "

_Vigilia di Natale,_

_un albero spoglio, _

_uno sguardo fugace a_

_vecchi testi di filosofia._

_Auguri professore e_

_felice anno nuovo,_

_d'un tratto uno spietato senso_

_d'insoddisfazione colmava i suoi occhi_

_Ed avrebbe voluto_

_trovare al suo fianco_

_una compagna premurosa _

_e amabile._

_Ed avrebbe voluto_

_sentire il calore_

_di un altro corpo sotto_

_le coperte._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I adore this song, the first time that I have listened it, I thought " Oh My, this is perfect for Snape!". Translate Carmen Consoli isn't easy, thus I've done a literal translation literal giving it an interpretation that doesn't change much the meaning of the text: the"/" splits the lines, while the"//" the stanzas.

Christmas Eve, /a day like others, /a cup of hot milk and /no gift to /unwrap. /Merry Christmas professor and /Happy New Year, /suddenly an unintelligible /embarrassment filled his eyes. //Christmas Eve /and the polyphonic choirs /drawn by wind, /_Sii laudato o Mio Signore. /The decorations in the streets, /the living cribs, /suddenly a sense of discouragement /mixed with frustration, filled his eyes. //And he would have wanted /to find at his side /a caring /and loving partner. /And he would have wanted /to feel the warmth /of another body under /the blankets. //Christmas Eve, /a bare tree, /a quick look to /old philosophy's books.  /Merry Christmas professor and /Happy New Year, /suddenly a merciless feel /of dissatisfaction filled his eyes. //And he would have wanted /to find at his side /a caring /and loving partner. /And he would have wanted /to feel the warmth /of another body under /the blankets._

P-chan


End file.
